Les deux impératrices
by CrowKiller
Summary: Elles sont les reines de ce monde de porcelaine. Elles triomphent sur tout, sur tous. Elles sont deux statues à l'épreuve du temps. Pardonnez nos péchés... Non. Ne pardonnez pas, il n'y a rien à pardonner. JOYEUX NOEL MATHILDE.


Les deux impératrices, elles demeurent protégées, coupées du monde dans leurs abimes de neiges éternelles, voyant dans l'autre un reflet qu'elles ne reconnaissent pas. Elles résistent aux éléments dans leurs tours d'ivoires, les tours jumelles, l'une vermeille et or l'autre émeraude et argent. Elles sont deux couleurs complémentaires. Elles observent ce miroir, en face d'elles. Cette autre qui leur est si différente et si semblable à la fois.

Les rivales. Elles se sont juré haine et trahison, d'un accord muet. Elles sont les deux tyrans de Poudlard. Elles règnent sans partage, sans espoir non plus. La belle Lily de gryffondor, elle, sa crinière de flammes brunes et ses yeux verts, d'un vert acide comme un fruit pas mûr. Lily, que nul ne protège, par crainte de représailles. Et Narcissa, bien sûr, Narcissa et sa beauté diaphane, avec ses airs d'ange déchu. Narcissa et son corps maladif et frêle. Narcissa est toujours entourée de sa cour, comme si seule elle se briserait. Ils attendent pour ramasser les morceaux au moment de sa chute.

Lily le feu et Narcissa la glace. Elles entretuent dans un fracas de sortilèges sournois. Rien n'est dit. Rien n'est fait. Tout se sait. La querelle est immense. Elle en refroidit tout Poudlard. Elles sont les héroïnes, les rois de leur échiquier. Les verts contre les rouges. Pas de pitié, pas de prisonniers. Pas de blancs et de noirs, ces pions là seraient trop manichéens. Il n'y a ni bon ni mauvais. Juste deux lionnes affamées.

Narcissa black est noire, comme une veuve. Elle s'enferme dans un palais d'émeraude et d'argent. Elle ne sent rien. Les sentiments ont déserté son être. Il ne reste que la haine. Cette haine immense vouée à Lily. Sa chère déesse, le centre de son petit culte personnel. Narcissa la hait, elle la déteste. Lily noircit sa vie. Lily contamine son atmosphère. Lily pourrit ses jours. Comme la gangrène. Lily gangrène Narcissa. D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, elle avait toujours haï La brune, elle avait toujours été une nuisance, une épine dans ses pieds fins. Lily. Lily et sa joie méprisante et méprisable. L'autre est la joie personnifiée, elle ses danses et ses rires. Narcissa ne rit jamais. Dans son monde d'austérité, Lily est un crachat à sa face. Et Narcissa ne permet pas qu'on lui crache dessus.

Lily non plus ne sait pas pourquoi elle déteste Narcissa à ce point. Pourquoi cette pâleur la répugne, pourquoi elle souille si parfaitement son univers. Elle salit les teintures ocres de Poudlard de sa présence. Ou peut être Lily sait elle ? Peut être est-ce car Narcissa est pâle comme les nuées, elle peut s'échapper, elle. Narcissa et sa démarche de brise légère peuvent quitter le sol. Lily est enchainée, clouée au sol. Lily est Atlas qui porte son fardeau, sa famille. Ces sales moldus. Lily les exècre, presque autant que Narcissa, tel un brasier enflamme une gerbe de blé, avec ce craquement de contentement.

Le cours se déroule normalement, ou presque. Minerva Mcgonagall enseigne la métamorphose. Elle est jeune et ses traits garderont la marque de la sévérité qu'elle possède déjà. Minerva n'est pas une femme stupide : elle sait que les sorts fusent dès qu'elle se retourne vers le tableau. Elles sont rapides, ces deux garces. Alors Minerva tend l'oreille. Soudain, elle se retourne et sourit, elle les tient, toutes les deux. Ses lèvres découvrent des dents blanches et pointues sa pupille se rétrécit. Elle sourit. Elle les tient, dans leur sublime contraste. Narcissa Black et Lily Evans. Elle les fixe alors que les deux élèves sont encore baguette à la main et qu'elles soutiennent son regard félin. Elle ne va pas les rater.

Narcissa jubile dans un sarcasme inaudible. Elle est en retenue. La belle Narcissa est en retenue ! Cela est une honte pour une sorcière de son rang. C'est pour les sang-de-bourbe, les punitions. Et cette horreur sans nom est à coté d'elle ? Cette saleté. Elle est à ses cotés comme deux amantes ne pouvant se toucher, enserrées dans des carcans d'acier. Elles sont jointes par des liens de fer, enchâssées dans ces chaines, pendues au plafond, dans une toile d'araignée métallique, dans le fracas de leurs cœurs de pierre. Lily se meurt, de son coté, emportée par cette proximité. Elle s'intoxique, elle respire les vapeurs âpres de l'autre, la blonde. Lily voudrait la déchirer, tordre son coup, démembrer ce corps trop blanc en milliers de morceaux, lui ôter cet air pur. Lily déteste Narcissa car on ne lui arrache pas un sanglot quand elle ère dans les couloirs vides du château. Narcissa reste froide et fière. Elle est le Lys de Serpentard, le nénuphar du lac noir.

Depuis combien de temps sont-elles Ici ? Dans cette prison aux murs suintants et moites. Depuis combien de temps s'observent-elles? Une heure, peut être deux. Le silence est religieux, pesant même. Il est de ces églises droites aux dorures ostentatoires. Nul mot n'y est proféré par crainte d'excommunication. Elles se fixent, Hadès et Ares. Elles règnent sur leur monde de cranes de cristal et de délicieux salons de thé. Elles attendent, chacune derrière leur véranda aux vitres de glace et aux murs incandescents. Peut-être attendent-elles que leurs tours d'ivoire se brisent ?

Lily ose, la première. Elle profane leur sacro-saint mutisme. Elle mure l'autre dans une geôle de bruit.

Je te hais.

Ce n'est que la première offense, le premier son venant de Lily. A la grande surprise de la brune, Narcissa rétorque.

C'est réciproque.

Ses mots sont comme du venin, Miss gryffondor en reste paralysée. Elle reste soufflée de surprise : Narcissa ne parle pas, habituellement. Soudain, la statue de glace se fissure, elle craque et un flot, un torrent imparable de mots jaillit de sa bouche :

Je te hais ! toi ! toi et tes sourires chauds ! toi et tes airs de volcan ! toi et tes airs de gourgandine !

Narcissa hurle. Comme elle ne l'a pas fait depuis des années. Elle hurle sans s'arrêter. Et pourtant, elle a été trop bien éduquée pour cela. Narcissa n'est pas des enfances ay gout chocolaté et tendre. Elle n'est pas de ces choses mièvres entourées d'ours en peluche. Narcissa est une enfance à coup de martinet, beaucoup, de talons trop hauts, passionnément, de corps meurtris, à la folie…

Lily devant les hurlements de l'autre, devant ses pleurs qui ne tarissent pas sort une baguette de sa manche : les cris de sa partenaire de retenue redoublent. Elle prononce des paroles dans une langue ancienne, doucement, comme on récite un psaume et les chaines qui les entourent tombent en morceaux. Narcissa lui rugit dessus. Elle lui jette les mots au visage comme autant de poignards. Lily encaisse.

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ça avant ?

Je voulais juste rester avec toi…

Le silence revient, tombe, les étouffe. Narcissa ne lui connait pas cette voix blanche. L'autre regarde le sol et soudain, Narcissa la saisit par les cheveux et l'arrache du sol pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle danse, commencent par un échappé tandis que Narcissa fait un arabesque puis pirouette. D'une fondue, Lily la saisit par la taille. Tout s'enchaine si rapidement : rond de jambe, Sissonne. Lyli s'égare en sauts de chat pendant que Narcissa fait des déboulés, un battement, l'ombre d'une caresse. Lily fait le grand écart et Narcissa l'effleure d'un rond du poignet. Lily se tend en une arche et la blonde lève une jambe en attitude.

La nuit à été belle, à danser dans leur cachot. Aux aurores, elles se rattachent à leurs chaines. Rien ni personne ne le saura. Elles resteront les deux impératrices. Les deux tyrans.

Elles resteront liées.


End file.
